


I didn't lose to him (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Australian Open, Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, polandball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: 1) Dominic was asked a strange question after 2R press interview.2) Austriaball is sad at his 4R result.





	I didn't lose to him (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures are embeded from [my deviantArt page](http://32929wt.deviantart.com/).  
> His press interview is <https://ausopen.com/articles/interviews/dominic-thiem-18-01-18-interview>.  
> I'm sad too...good luck next time!!

Thank you for watching.


End file.
